lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette Capaldi-Wicks
| background = white | font = Georgia | color1 = #0404B4 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #DF0101 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #DF0101 | image = Juliette.gif | width = 245 | name = Juliette Amelia Capaldi-Wicks | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = June 12, 1997 | address = 40/C Main Street, Barfield | occupation = Intern at Elliot Desmond Designs | relationships = Adrian Capaldi (Husband; July 5, 2015 - ) | housemates = Adrian Capaldi | personality = She has a very dark and often self-depreciating sense of humor. She spent her teenage years growing up in turmoil and being emotionally neglected by her mother after her father died, which left her with abandonment issues, and a tendency to cling to anyone who showed her the slightest sign of affection. In spite of this, she still acts very childlike around people she's comfortable with, trying to have fun, whether as it's a means of occupying herself or distracting herself. She also tries not to take things too seriously to avoid becoming overly attached to them. She tries to avoid talking seriously about her feelings unless she's talking to her counselor, instead turning it into a game or playfully poking at the subject. Juliette also has a hard time maintaining a relationship and she eventually came to the conclusion that if she offered sex, people would be more interested in spending time with her, hence why a majority of her relationships were brief and physical. She often feels uncomfortable about this, rather than proud as she sees herself as a slut and started to accept the names she got called as they slowly got under her skin. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Blonde *'Eye color:' Blue *'Height:' 5'10" Juliette is blonde, skinny and pretty tall without wearing heels (5'10"). She's also very confident with her body, and enjoys being complimented on it. Almost all of her clothes since her dad died have been either second-hand or purchased on really cheap sales. Because of this, she quickly picked up a hobby of sewing, usually to fix clothes she couldn't afford to throw away, and then eventually to alter clothes and create some of her own. Some of the clothes she wears are her own creations, although most of the time, she sells her own creations to fans of her work. | family = If you asked Juliette about her family life ten years ago, she would have gone on and on about how much she loved her parents, and how they treated her like a princess. While she came off as being more of a daddy's girl, and most of her looks came from her dad as well, she still loved her mother very much, even if they did argue from time to time. After her dad died from a work-related accident back in 2009, Juliette and her mother both encountered different ways of grieving. Juliette clung to any attention she could get, while her mother became emotionally sparse and at times, suicidal. She made it very clear to Juliette that she didn't want to be around anymore, and eventually became dependent on prescription medications, alcohol and a cocktail of other drugs, while Juliette tried to beg for her attention. As Juliette grew older, she became more and more distanced from her mother, and the addition of her mother's drug-dealing boyfriend, Dustin, who took away any remaining attention didn't help Juliette cope with her abandonment issues. Juliette started drinking as a coping mechanism, and at one point, drunkenly screamed that Dustin and her mother weren't her real parents and that she didn't want them to touch her. Since her mother's arrest, Juliette moved out on her own, and often jokes about how her mother must be suffering and all the terrible things that her mother did to her. Juliette has no remorse for her mother, and has promised herself that she wouldn't make any plans to see her until she gets out of jail in 2019, if she gets out. | friends = *Blue: Blue was one of Juliette's few serious relationships over the years, and they both moved in together after growing tired of their neglectful parents. Juliette was very playful with Blue, often joking that she didn't want to kiss her because that would be gay, right before actually kissing her. However, after Blue's sudden disappearance, where she left a note, Juliette felt cheated and started comparing Blue to her other exes who just leave. When Blue returned for Juliette's birthday, she seemed disappointed that Juliette had moved on, but Juliette informed her that she liked Adrian and wanted to see where things went with him, but she'd happily remain friends. After Blue left the second time, Juliette was a lot more emotionally distressed, and drank moonshine while crying to Adrian about how her talent is driving people away from her. *Cait: Cait and Juliette are not awfully close, or as close as they were with their roommates when they met, but Juliette has shown to be supportive of Cait, and was the first person to notice that she was pregnant, before Cait even knew herself. Juliette convinced her that she should probably get a test done and to say thanks, Cait bought Juliette a packet of cigarettes. *Nora: Juliette never really became close to Nora while she was there. She did provide her with some support dealing with the loss of Cody, but other than that, she never really got to know any other side to Nora, just as Nora didn't know a lot about her. *Adrian: Juliette originally met Adrian and planned to sleep with him as a rebound from Blue. Their relationship started out as them making out, until Blue's sudden return on Juliette's birthday when Juliette revealed that she liked Adrian, and was hoping that he likes her back. After Blue left again, Juliette revealed a more emotional side to Adrian, admitting to him that she likes him a bit more than she'd like to admit, and Adrian admits that he didn't try to hide liking her, while also trying to provide some sort of emotional support for her, despite being very inexperienced in that area. Juliette also seems to trust him more than she trusts most other people, showing herself to be more vulnerable than she did with Blue. *Hunter: Juliette originally met Hunter while he was still in the closet, and tried to convince him that he would be a lot happier if he embraced his sexuality. Despite this, she didn't push him to do anything, but announced "Was I right or was I right?" when he eventually did come out. She remained good friends with him for a while, until she called him up intending to talk about Adrian and found out that Hunter had been cheating on his boyfriend. She slapped him and forced him to call his boyfriend and apologise, feeling utterly repulsed by him. | history = She was born in Essex and lived there for six years, before moving to Barfield in 2003. Everything was fine up until July 23, 2009 when her dad died due to a work-related injury. Her mum became more emotionally repressive, and dependent on drugs and Juliette started seeing the school counselor on a regular basis. As she tried to deal with her mother's emotional repression and substance abuse, she started having brief flings with people to allow her to feel some form of attention. After a while, she developed a reputation around the school, and at one point she hated it enough that she was tempted to quit, before being convinced to continue by her guidance counselor. She started stealing her mum's cigarettes when she was fourteen, and she would sneak out with some other friends and smoke them and drink alcohol so that she didn't have to stay at home. After her mother's new boyfriend, Dustin, got evicted from his house, Juliette spent less and less time at home, not wanting to be around her high mother and drug-dealer. As time went on, Juliette realized that more and more things around the house were going missing. She didn't comment on it, but instead started packing away her important things and keeping them hidden. She'd become accustomed to occasional nights when she would try to come home only to find that she'd been locked out, and other nights finding that her mother and Dustin had left her completely alone. Eventually, her counselor recommended she attended a group therapy session for other people who were dealing with similar situations to her, and after a bit of persuasion, she went and met Blue. Shortly after meeting Blue, however, her mother was arrested for robbing a convenience store at gunpoint, trying to get more money for drugs. Juliette contested her mother's decision to leave her with Dustin, instead choosing to legally emancipate herself and move into the boarding house in Blackwood Mountain, where she was soon joined by Blue who had become tired of living with her father. They had a brief romantic relationship until Blue mysteriously left one morning, leaving a note, explaining that she needed to sort out some things. Juliette decided to get over this by crashing a Barfield High senior trip to the pool where she met Adrian, whom she originally intended to use as a rebound guy. Since then, she gradually developed feelings for him | trivia = *She's been smoking since she was fourteen because she claims it helps relieve stress. *Also, she has a very strong tolerance for alcohol. *While she is strongly against other drugs, she doesn't let that determine her opinion of someone. *At one point a rumor spread about Juliette selling her liver on the black market to buy alcohol, which only made her laugh. *She's very openly bisexual and has had a number of relationships with guys and girls. *She's very talented at sewing and textiles, and has made some of her own clothes, as well as selling clothes to other people. One day she wants to be a famous fashion designer and help out other kids like her. | note = So, in case it's not obvious, Juliette is one of my favourite characters. no fuck you squiggly line I listened to you when I was writing the rest of this page, but this is mini talking Anyway, she probably has one of the most traumatic back-stories of any of my characters, but after being thrown through the wringer a couple of times she's still able to come out and joke and have a playful attitude about it. She's very complex and she does a lot of things that she doesn't necessarily think are good things, but she's still trying to control all of her emotions and even though I write her I find her to be very inspiring. | fc = Freya Mavor | user = Minithepeanut}}